Confuzed
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Herobrine seems to be on the move, his eyes set on a player, But unlike the rest of his victems he has no intention of killing her. Maybe even Minecraftia's Darkest Legend can fall in love.


I smiled to myself wiping the stray sweat from my forehead, I stared at my house, My eyes glittering with relief, I just finish building my house on the side of a mountain, and am proud of it. I made my way inside setting my materials on the table, before making my way up stairs to my bed. I cast one last glance out at the dark sky before getting into bed.

The darkness settled in my gaze and I panicked walking forward, my hands searching for something other than darkness, suddenly from the corner of my eyes I spotted a white light. I spun around running towards it, my breath coming out in ragged pants, panic apparent in my gaze, I ran as fast as I could go, but then slowed as I recognised the light. Fear lighted up in my eyes, as I stumbled back trying to get away, But the eyes came back this time in front of me, and in the light of his gaze I spotted his wide smirk, I screeched tears in my eyes, Before stumbling away. My mind stuck on finding some sought of weapon I did not notice him appear in front of me until I ran into him, falling down in the process. I winced rubbing the back of my head in a fail attempt to ease it. I opened my eyes that I didn't know I closed and stared up, now I could see his full body.

White glowing eyes, A wide smirk, cyan top, blue pants, and the most fearful thing, Him. Herobrine…

I jerked awake stumbling to my feet in panic before slowly calming down as I recognised my room, I sighed with relief, just a dream…..

I forced a grin before went over to my chest, I quickly pulled on some leather armour before making my way downstairs, I greeted my wolf, Fang, with a quick snuggle before running out of the house the dream long forgotten. Time to go hunting!

I smiled to myself as I picked up the last of the pork chops and stuffed them in my bag. With a sigh I smirked at the left over pigs in mock defeat "You win this time, but next time I will eat you!" I ended my rant with a laugh and suddenly the feeling of being watched overcome my senses I glanced around frowning in confusion. I shook it off and made my way back to my house, suddenly a tune entered my senses and I looked around in confusion "where is it coming from?" I cocked my head in confusion as I slowly crept forward, I squinted against the rising sun as I spotted an unknown figure, but before I could make it out it disappeared and I frowned, Before shaking my head "Must have been my imagination" I smiled to myself before heading back towards the house, But before I could even take 2 steps I was tackled to the ground. I gasped as the air was knocked out of my lungs, and it took all but three seconds to get my breath back and when I did I looked up at the person on top of me.

My eyes widened in fear as glowing eyes met mine, I tried to scream but he stopped me by pressing his lips against mine, my eyes widened even more, and my face went red.

Was the world's worst nightmare….KISSING ME?! WHAT?!

I screwed my eyes shut trying to press my lips together in a failed attempted of keeping him out. He merely bit my lips and took advantage of the pain my slipping his tongue inside my mouth. I felt a sensation spread throughout my body as he ran his hands down my sides and I gasped as I felt my nether regains burn. Suddenly my eyes flew open in panic as I recognised his intentions, I started to push him off but he just grabbed my hands his eyes burned into mine, as he held my hands with one hand above my head. I shivered as he ran his other hand onto my stomach, his cold hands felt like ice, while his eyes were like the fire burning in the nether, Dark and deadly. Suddenly hr Stopped, he removed his mouth from mine and then got up before disappearing, small white particles the only signal of his existence. I lay there horrified, and in total shock as I stared straight up at the darkening sky, as if there would be answers there. I winced slightly as I heard the groan of a zombie nearby and I stumbled to my feet. One question in my mind

'What the fuck just happened?'

Soon I put that behind me as I travelled the world, before settling, after about a year of travelling, At Sky dale village, a peaceful player filled village. I quickly settled down, Made strange friends, and got a job, a boring one in fact, at the bakery. I was at a boring peace. Or so I thought….

* * *

Another strange story, which i came up with the OH SO WONDERFUL thing called a mind...

Ok just wanning you all who are reading this, my storys change and differ acording to my mood, and most of the time i come up with it the night before...SOOOO

WATCH OUT! ;P

~Rin


End file.
